Headsets are a traditional solution to communicating hands-free, particularly when the user is mobile. However, prolonged use of a headset may make the user uncomfortable, prompting the user to transition to a handset while maintaining conversation. If using a mobile phone, this transition usually requires the user to manually disable the headset and set the mobile phone in handset mode. This solution is often cumbersome and inconvenient for the user, especially if they wish to remain hands-free.